Paging Super Doctor
by amrmm
Summary: Happily married, check. Children, no. Dreams of another man who she hates during the day, but makes love to in her dreams, yes. Is desiring a man that is your best friend's brother, your boss, and the man that saved your husband's life wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, wake up", she sat up confused on where she was and what was going on. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to let you know your break was over 10 minutes ago and I don't want you to get in trouble for taking too long again." Bella's eyes started to focus after a few rapid blinks to see Alice standing in the doorway. She was silhouetted by the hall lights, and then Bella remembered where she was. She was at the hospital, and she had overslept during her break again. Why was it that she could not sleep at night? It was that damn dream plaguing her that kept her from any kind of restful sleep.

"Sorry Alice, I can't believe I slept this long. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and it seems that I only get some rest here." She stood up, walked to towards Alice and switched on the light. Thanks for coming to get me; if Super Doctor catches me again he is going to report me.

"No problem, but I am worried about you. Are you having those dreams again?" Bella nodded, she never told Alice specifically what the dreams were about; just that they kept her awake. She was embarrassed to admit that not only were her dreams about a different man than her husband, but they were always extremely erotic. "It's ok, they should pass, and they always seem to come on for about a week and then not come back till the next month. Odd, it's like I have a dream cycle set up."

"Ok, well get to work, and don't forget about coming to my house for dinner tonight. Jasper is cooking all day, he says he has to out cook Jacob. He said he is the better cook and husband." Alice chuckled and walked back into the hallway. She said over her shoulder, "I will try to stall my brother, Super Doctor, so you can get to your patients."

Bella stepped out into the bright white hallway. The clean chemical smell woke her up instantly. "Nothing beats that clean smell of a hospital, almost as good as coffee sometimes" she said to herself. She went down the hall to Mr. Anderson's room to start checking on her patients.

"Nice to see you back to work Mrs. Black, I hope your nap went well" Bella froze, that voice that satisfied her in her dreams and dreaded her during the waking hours of her life. Without turning around she replied, "It did, Dr. Cullen, thanks for asking." There was an awkward silence for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. "I am happy to see that the supervising nurse has learned to finish her breaks in a timely manner, finally". That last part of 'Finally' was dripping with sarcasm, and as much as Bella wanted to retort, she couldn't. "Yes, Dr. Cullen, and since you are here, can you please check Mr. Anderson's chart. I don't like how his blood pressure has been declining steadily over the past 12 hours." He walked over and took the chart from her. She was amazed at how sexy he looked even though he was exhausted from working another double shift and probably hadn't slept in 36 hours. His copper hair, his green eyes, and that strong jaw and chin.; she was feeling that warm tingle in her lower belly as she flashed back to a few of her dreams. He was always there with her. Standing in some degree of nakedness; always erect and ready to please her. Then he looked up and their eyes locked, "Mrs. Black, you can head home early, I know you have an important dinner to go to, and my sister will hold me personally responsible if you and Jacob are late."

Bella had to think a second and then her mind cleared, "Um, yes, ok, thanks." She turned and headed to get her things. She passed by the nurses station and made a cutting motion in the air, and she heard comments telling her she was lucky and to enjoy her day. She tracked down Alice outside the nurse's personal room, "Hey, your brother let me out early to go home and get ready." Alice shook her head, "Really, he is such a nice big brother, and he let you out a whole 15 minutes early to help out his little sister. Wow, I am amazed at his giving nature." They both laughed and Bella said, "Ok, I will see you there in 2 hours!" Bella went into the nurse's personal room and opened her locker. She couldn't stop thinking about him, naked, muscles chiseled out of granite. Somewhere she remembered someone referring to a man as an Adonis, and Dr. Edward Cullen definitely fit that name. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out to her SUV to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Bella had a short drive home; it was a double edged sword living less than 10 miles from work. On the one hand you really never ran late, on the other, you were one of the first people called in because you could be there so quickly. It amazed her how Dr. Cullen could be such a bastard, but there were those times that he would show a nice side. And the side she saw in her dreams was way beyond nice. In those dreams he was a caring lover. He was there to make love to her and please her as much as she could take it. Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts, "NO! I love Jacob and I am happily married. I should not be having these thoughts or dreams. He has taken care of me, and stuck by me through thick and thin." Bella saw her house down the road, and she felt a slight pain in her heart. There stood a beautiful 5 bedroom house that would never have any rooms filled but hers. After Jacob's injury he couldn't have kids. She flashed back to the call a year ago, "Bells, this is Dad. I have a car coming over to bring you down to the hospital, Jacob has been shot, and it doesn't look good." Jacob was not always the responsible guy he is now, and her father was not happy about their relationship until he applied himself in school and joined the force. Now, not only did her father like him, but Jacob was his partner.

She pulled into the driveway and wiped the tear from her face. She couldn't let him see her upset. He seemed to know why she was every time, and she didn't want him to deal with any more unwarranted guilt than he already put upon himself. She walked up to the door and as she reached for the knob it opened.

"Home early, I haven't had time for my girlfriend to leave yet", he chuckled and picked her up in a big bear hug. The joke between them was always saying they had a girlfriend or boyfriend there. He kissed her and the hello kiss became deeper and turned into a passionate deep kiss. "Since we have some extra time, do you want to come upstairs and be my girlfriend before my wife gets home?" he chuckled, but his eyes were smoldering with passion. "Sorry, dear no. I am exhausted and want to catch a nap before we go to Alice and Jasper's tonight.

Jacob slowly put her down, "Get some rest dear, you need it." He kissed her cheek quickly and headed towards the basement door. He was going to lift weights again, lately she hadn't been in the mood and that's how he dealt with his pent up lust. Lately, that's a funny term. It has been about a month since they last made love, and only a few times since the dreams started 6 months ago.

Bella climbed the steps and collapsed on the bed and passed out imagining Jacob lifting weights: His biceps hard straining against the dumbbell's weight, his pecs standing out from his chest as they contract against the heavy bar above him, and his thighs that looked as if sculpted from marble as he does his leg lifts. None of those gave her that feeling in her lower belly. She had heard of couples working shift work falling into troublesome times intimately. Her last thoughts were of Edward, and she did feel those familiar feelings in her lower belly as she drifted off.

"Bella, I have been waiting for you. I was hoping you wouldn't take me up on the offer to leave early, and I am glad you stayed." There he stood in his doctor's coat, gleaming white, but wearing nothing else. He stood there with his pale skin that made the coat look that much whiter. His coppery hair, blue eyes, and his body; it was as if an ancient Greek sculptor showed up into the future and created a living statue, a love golem. His muscles matched his jaw, muscular and sharp edged. As her eyes slowly slipped down her body she felt a warm pulse growing in her lower belly, and the pulse became a throb as her eyes came to his stomach. It was a tight symmetrical group of muscles that could probably take a swing from a sledgehammer and not faze him. Then the throbbing became a wetness that started to flow as her eyes followed the V that started at his lower stomach and led to his long hard dick. He stood there, almost comically, with the coat open and 8 inches of him sticking out, calling to her. "I see you knew what was going to happen, you are so beautiful, but even more so naked. Every part of you is perfect, and together you are a pure masterpiece", he stepped forward and kissed her passionately. Their tongues taking turned exploring each other's mouth…

"Bella, time to get up!" here eyes snapped open. Where was she, home yes, that was it. She scanned the room. The bathroom door was slightly open with steam flowing out. Jacob walked out of the steaming room, naked. It was amazing how different, but similar they were. Edward pale, cut, and well endowed. Jacob tan, very muscular, but also well endowed. "You better hit the shower, we have to be there in an hour" Bella blinked a couple of times, and realized she wanted him. This is how it was; she only wanted him when she did not receive her loving from Dream Edward. She stood up and stripped off her scrubs. She walked towards him, and ran her hands across his chest, down his stomach, and wrapped her hand around his dick. "I think we have time for me to play girlfriend before you wife gets home" Jacob wasted no time and kissed her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her cheek then to her left ear. He whispered to her, "I know you are stressed and we are both tired, but I love you, and I sure as hell like making love to you!" He ran his lips down her neck, and playfully bit a couple times. He trailed his tongue between her breasts as he moved down to taste her. He placed kissed on her lower stomach then on the inside of her thighs. Finally he gave a few teasing kisses at her opening. Bella moaned in anticipation, but couldn't help herself thinking that it was Edward kissing her, sliding his tongue into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She felt guilty for a second, but that was washed away with an orgasm that wracked her body. She slid her fingers in his hair and pulled his face in grinding against his face. Her body spasmed again in another glorious orgasm and she let go of his hair. Jacob stood up and smiled, but all she saw was Doctor Cullen in his white coat. "Now that you have had a little fun, how about we both have fun together?' Jacob placed the head of his dick and her opening and slowly slid himself in. She could feel him fill her completely. It has been so long she felt as if he would tear open her vaginal walls. God it felt so good, why did she not want this all the time. No, it wasn't that she didn't want it all the time; it was just that she wanted it with Edward.

"Oh, god, this feels great" Jacob said as his thrusts increased in speed and depth. She felt another orgasm starting and when she looked at Jacob she could see it in his face too, well in Edward's face that is. The thought of Edwards face ready to come because he was making love to her pushed her over the edge and she came so hard her head felt like it would pop off, she couldn't scream any more, and her toes curled so hard it hurt. "Now that was worth the wait. Now, beautiful, hurry up and shower before my wife gets home." Jacob slapped her playfully on the ass as she got up and went to shower.

40 minutes later they were in the SUV and headed to Alice's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

He came in, put his shirt on, and sat down across from Bella. Their eyes locked, and the whole scene of what just happened replayed in her head. "You feel ok?" Alice asked, "You look a little flushed. Your cheeks are all red." Bella replied, "I'm ok, just a little tired still." Edwards's eyes locked with Bella's again, "Maybe you are working too hard. I could try to get you some time off so you can, take care of yourself and your personal needs." Wait, did he just wink at her, yes he did. This was going to be a long dinner.

Aliceand Jasper's house was a smaller stone house set back about a quarter mile into the woods. They owned 10 acres and only cleared about one and a half for the house and a back yard. They parked in the driveway and walked up to the door. Jacob was still frisky and pinched Bella's butt. She laughed and swatted his hand away, "Not now, maybe later." Jacob smiled and seemed to have an extra bounce in his step at the prospect of making love to his wife twice in the same day. Bella wondered why she even thought of Edward. She decided that she would not let Edward cause issues with her and Jacob. From now on, she would put him out of her mind; and tonight she wouldn't even think about him. Jacob knocked on the door, and it opened. "Well hello you two, how is my miracle patient and my head nurse doing?" Bella's jaw dropped, there at the door stood Edward. He was dressed in a scrubs shirt and jeans. An image popped into her mind without her even wanting it, she imagined what he would look like in only the scrubs shirt and nothing else. She shook her head and kind of rudely asked, "What are you doing here?" Edward stepped back feigning pain and brought his hand up to cover his heart, "Am I not allowed to visit my sister and brother in law?"

Jacob said, "Of course you are. We were just surprised because usually it is only us. Speaking of that, when are you going to get a woman in your life, Super Doctor? It's a shame Bella doesn't have a sister, then you would be set." Edward smiled, "I am thinking of pursuing someone. I have noticed she seems interested in me. I treat dating like surgery: make sure the procedure is needed, thought out, and has a very high chance of success." Jacob slapped his hand on Edwards shoulder, which made Edward wince and stumble a bit, "You should go after her, who cares if it doesn't work, try anyway."

Edward forced a laugh, "Yes sir. Speaking of being a Super Doctor how is my miracle patient feeling? I'm assuming well since I haven't heard any reports from Alice or Bella."

Jacob flexed his arms, "Great Doc. You did a good job of saving my life, and I owe you. If I can ever do anything, and I mean anything at all, I will help you out."

Edward smiled, "Thanks, I will keep that in mind" and walked towards the interior of the house.

"He is a funny one; I am not so sure your stories of him at work aren't exaggerated" Jacob laughed and leaned in close to Bella's ear and whispered, "Unless you are being a naughty nurse, then you can come home and I can punish you." Bella playfully slapped his chest, "Oh, I am sure you would love that, but what if I come home too early and catch you with your girlfriend?" Without waiting for an answer Bella walked in following Edward.

Time slowed down, watching his ass as he walked was exciting her. His jeans fit snugly, but not too tight. And she enjoyed watching his tight ass move… "Hey, watch where you are going" Edward said after Bella bumped into him. She couldn't believe it; she was paying so much attention to his ass she didn't notice he stopped and ran right into him. "Sorry, I was distracted by something", did she really just say that, she couldn't believe herself. What happened to the promise not to let Edward affect her thoughts? What happened to not even thinking about him? Well that got fucked up the moment he answered the door. She was brought out of her reverie by Edward, "Sis, I am going to hit the hot tub. I need to relax for a while. Jasper, you have a suit I can borrow?" Alice laughed, "Jasper was supposed to go shopping for a new suit this year. That old dryer we had chewed up his last one. I am so happy we have a new dryer now." Jasper said, "Hey we are going to be in here, and we are all family. Birthday suit it man! No one will look, that is unless we need a good laugh."

Edward chuckled and nodded. He walked towards the sliding glass door to outside and opened it. "I am going to freshen up before dinner" Bella said as she headed towards the stairs. Jacob whispered to Jasper, "That's a woman's way to say she needs to make room for dinner" and they both snickered and laughed like 12 year old boys.

Why had she decided to go upstairs? She had to see if her dreams were true, and she figured this would be her only chance. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She could feel the warm feeling in her lower belly start at the anticipation of seeing him naked. She quickly walked to the window. There he stood, next to the hot tub. First he removed his shirt and his pale skin seemed to sparkle in the bright sun. He started doing some yoga like stretches. His tight toned muscles flexed each with a life of their own. She felt her nipples starting to stiffen and begging to be touched by this Greek god of a man. Bella ran her hands across her breasts and gave a slight pinch to her left nipple. A moan escaped her lips as she continued to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, her left hand slowly slid across her stomach and down into her pants. There was some resistance, "Fucking jeans are too tight". She quickly undid her jeans and let them drop to the floor; after a second of hesitation she decided to drop her panties too. She knew what she was doing and no use denying or slowing down now. She looked back out the window and saw him standing there in black boxers. While she had stripped down he had also. He was now squatting down and stretching out his legs side to side. She continued to caress her breasts and her hand rubbed her pussy. She slid a finger inside of herself and stifled the loud moan that wanted to escape her lips. She slid her finger in and out as she watched him doing his leg stretches, the muscles looking like they did in her dreams; seeming to be carved from marble. Then he stood up and put his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.

This was it, time to see the prize. She slid her finger out of her pussy and started to rub her clit. She wanted to make sure she saw everything and leaned close to the window. Too close as she bumped her head on the glass and Edward looked up. Bella leaned back quickly, hoping he didn't see her. She waited for a few seconds but needed to look, she couldn't miss this. She slowly leaned forward as her hands hand not stopped their actions and there was Edward standing there with a smile on his face. He was now facing the house more, and he seemed to be looking up at the window out of the corner of his eyes. He reached into his boxers and seemed to be scratching himself, but then she noticed a bulge beginning in his boxers. He wasn't scratching, he was stroking his dick. "Oh god, he must have seen me, but why is he doing this? Is it for me?" Bella whispered to herself and her hands started to move quicker. He removed his hand and she could tell he was definitely getting excited. He again put his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and started pulling them down. He had to stretch them out far to go over his half erect dick, which was already huge. He then stood there for a few seconds and turned towards the hot tub. As he lowered himself in the hot tub he was stoking his dick which was now fully erect. Yes, her dreams had been right, that had to be over 8 inches long. She was getting close to an orgasm, but slowed down. That face he was making, she knew that face. Every man made that face before they came. He was feverishly moving his hand up and down his dick under the water, and she could see he was definitely close to coming as she was. She feverishly rubbed her clit and wanted, needed, to come at the same time he did. She leaned forward again, her head bumping the window again. He looked up, but she didn't care. Their eyes locked and she felt the wave of a huge orgasm wash over her, and she saw his body spasm as he came also. She still stared into his eyes and he smiled at her. He leaned his head back and relaxed, seeming more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She noticed she had wetness running down her legs and had to clean up.

"Hey, dear, did you fall in? You okay in there?" It was Alice, "Um, yeah, I'm ok. I will be out in a minute. Sorry, actually dozed off for a few minutes. Guess I need a nap." Alice laughed, "Ok, Rip Van Winkle, see you downstairs." Bella heardAlice's footsteps go down the stairs and she cleaned herself up quickly.

She walked into the dining room and saw everyone was already seated at the table except for Edward and herself. She walked up to the table and Jacob turned towards her, "So, did I tire you out? Needed a nap, huh?" Bella looked at Alice and then to Jacob. She laughed, "Yeah a bit tired still." She sat down and heard the sliding glass door open. There stood Edward in his jeans with his shirt bunched up with the towel in his arms. "Hey, Jasper, got a shirt I can borrow, or did your dryer eat those too?" Jasper nodded and went to the laundry room next to the kitchen. He tossed a shirt to Edward, "Here you go, just throw the towel over a chair outside to dry." Bella could feel herself getting excited again as he stood there with no shirt on. He turned and headed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Conversations covered everything: the men talking about baseball and cutting the lawn and the women talking about shopping and some old stories of their wild days. Dinner was a three course affair of salad, veal parmagian, and home made lemon ice cream. "Jasper if the salad is any indication of your culinary skill, I can't wait for the veal and ice cream" Edward said than locked eyes with Bella once again "And I always liked veal parm. To me it is a sensual combination of tender mean and a slightly spice sauce tied together with creamy cheese. It's like an orgasm in your mouth." Bella dropped her fork and everyone looked towards her. "Sorry, it slipped," she couldn't bear to look up in case he was looking at her still.

"Jacob, I think your advice you gave me at the front door is warranted. I think I will pursue the person I mentioned. Since you are my mentor in these matters, apparently, do you give me your blessing to give it my all without worrying about risk or feelings of those involved?" Jacob turned to Edward and replied, "Hahaha, well yes, Edward-san, you have my blessings and my support" Bella felt a tingle in her lower belly, and she was sure it had nothing to do with dinner. "And as long as it isn't anyone here" Jasper said. Alice playfully punched him in the upper arm, "Ewwww! He's my brother, that's just gross! And Bella is like a sister to us too." Bella smirked a little thinking of how what just happened between Edward and her was something you would read in some disgusting online story if they looked at each other like brother and sister. "Jasper that is a distasteful comment, no I would not insinuating I would be interested in my sister." Jacob let out a loud belly laugh, "Good it's settled, Edward-san, now go forward with blessings granted by your master."

After the salad was finished Jasper brought out the veal making fake moaning sounds, "Oh, veal, you feel so good. I'm coming, I'm coming!" He served the first piece to Edward "Now you only get sloppy seconds". He went around the table serving each person, it not only smelled heavenly but looked wonderful.

"Ok, Jasper, I already concede. You made a better dinner than I did last time. Now to dig into this veal and have my second orgasm of the day" Bella slapped his shoulder as everyone else giggled. That is everyone except Edward; Bella saw his pristine marble face turn slightly red and could see his jaw muscles clench. Bella thought to herself, "Why did he seem jealous, wait, could I be the one he is talking about pursuing? No, it can't be. Bella, you are just having bouts of wishful thinking."

The main course passed by quickly because everyone was eating instead of talking. Alice cleared the plates and went into the kitchen, returning with ice cream for each person. There were many compliments and everyone polished off the ice cream within a few minutes. "Ow, brain freeze" Bella said holding her for head between her palms. Jacob turned to her, "Maybe if I warmed you up it would unfreeze that brain" Alice laughed, "Jacob keep it in your pants. But a warm up sounds good; how about a hot tub run everyone?" Bella's head snapped up, remembering what Edward had left in the hot tub earlier, "Um, I forgot to tell you. When I was upstairs it looked like some animals, raccoons I think, were climbing in the hot tub. I would drain it and clean it before you use it again." Alice looked shocked, "Was that before Edward got in? Why didn't you tell him?" Bella put her head back down and mumbled, "I didn't see him get in, no suit remember, was not on my bucket list of things to see." Jasper laughed, "True, if she did we would have heard the laughing all the way downstairs." Edward looked at Jasper unappreciatively, "Aren't we a little old for penis size jokes Jasper?" He got up quickly and made his way to the living room.

"Jasper that was taking it a bit far, I know he is your brother in law, but he is more serious that the rest of my family." Alice got up and started clearing the table. Jacob put his arm around Bella, "You feeling ok?" Bella shook her head no. She was so confused about her feeling for Edward. Were they feelings, real feelings, or just lust. And her head hurt so bad. "I think we should go home, my head is killing me and I don't feel so good." "Take that Jasper, I am the better cook. Your food made Bella sick!" Bella stared at Jacob, "Jasper thanks for a great dinner. Sorry, but we need to go home." She leaned and whispered into Jacob's ear, "Maybe you can warm me up when we get home." Jacob stood up suddenly, "Ok, gotta go, see you all later." And he quickly led Bella to the closet to get their coats.

Edward got up and walked passed everyone quietly announcing, "I'm headed home too. Thanks for dinner"

Everyone else stopped and looked at Jasper and he said, "Sorry Ed. Call me later man." Edward was pulling out of the driveway as Bella and Jacob we getting to their SUV. His tires screeched as he floored it and flew down the road.

Jacob drove since Bella's head hurt. She just got in and leaned her head against the window. The music was so relaxing and soothing, then there he was driving next to her. In the driver's seat she saw Edward, shirt off and staring at her. She felt the sudden urge to taste him, to feel him inside her mouth. She undid her seatbelt and leaned towards him. She placed her hand on his knee and slid it up his thigh. "What are you doing, you feeling ok?" Edward's face looked concerned. Bella replied in a sexy raspy voice, "I want to make you feel good" Her hand stopped long before she reached the crotch of his jeans. He was already getting hard and if she didn't hurry and release his massive dick before he got totally hard she would have to remove his pants to get it out. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. She reached in and pulled out his dick, almost fully erect. She kissed the tip, and ran her tongue under his head. He let out a slight moan, Edward was moaning for her!. She shoved it in her mouth, as much as she could take. The was no gentleness, no sensual approach, just raw dick sucking. She couldn't wait to taste his cum in her mouth and didn't want to waste any time. She slid her mouth up and down and used her hand to jerk him up and down with a slight twist. Her other hand reached into his boxers and caressed his balls. She pictured his face, the same as it was in the hot tub as he looked up at her. She could taste the sweep pre-cum, and could feel his balls tighten. She knew he would come soon, and was not surprised when seconds later, "Oh my god, I am going to come. Oh, yeah, here it comes." Bella pulled back a little, she wanted his cum in her mouth, not down her throat…yet. His cum splattered against the back of her throat and in her mouth. The salty, but touch of sweet, filled her mouth. Edward tasted so good, she pulled her mouth off and swirled it around her closed mouth. She swirled her tongue around and then swallowed. She looked over and it wasn't Edward, but Jacob sitting there. The smile on his face was from ear to ear, "Holy shit, you never sucked my dick like that every before, never. I guess someone is more interested in sex again." Bella just shook her head and could feel that the seat was wet from her pussy gushing. Thank god leather seats cleaned up easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The rest of the ride home was silent. The radio played music, but Bella didn't notice what was playing. Her pussy throbbed; ached even. She needed to be fucked, but she wanted it to be by Edward. He was amazed at how she didn't feel any guilt about her thoughts. She could try to dismiss them because of her logical brain telling her that she was married and it was wrong. But the animalistic side of her; the side that wanted to be dominated, fucked, and pleasured had no such reservations.

As they pulled into the driveway Bella turned to Jacob, "Ready for another round?" Jacob looked at her with his eyes the size of billiard balls, "What has come over you? Not that I am complaining, but you ok?" Bella nodded and grabbed his now sleeping dick, "Oh, yeah, guess I am just making up for lost time" Jacob hurried out of the SUV and was fumbling with his keys at the front door. In his haste he dropped them, and Bella bent over to pick them up. Jacob gave her a playful slap on the ass, a little to hard and Bella hopped away, "Ouch!". Jacob laughed a little, "Sorry" She handed him his keys and he turned to unlock the door. But something caught her eye. Across the street in the shadows was a black car, and inside that black car was Edward looking directly at her.

She turned and walked into the house but gave her hips a little more sway. Then as she stepped into the doorway she gave it a wiggle. She would put on a show for her Super Doctor, and she hoped he would sit in his car jerking off thinking he was fucking her. The thought got her wet all over again, thinking of him shooting cum on his steering wheel and dash board; shooting his cum for her.

Jacob followed his normal ritual: Keys and wallet on a small table next to the door, shoes under the coat rack, and his ankle service revolver in the lock box in the closet. Bella waited thinking she would explode from the desire to have a dick in her. When he finished he turned to her, and before he could say a word she was dropping down to her knees unbuttoning his pants. She violently pulled them down and enjoyed the view. The street light beamed through the large living room window like a spotlight, and Jacob's dick glistened with a mix of her saliva and his cum. He was still partially hard, and she had to have him. She stripped off her clothes as she shoved him toward the couch that sat in front of the large window. "Jacob, I want you to fuck me from behind, and I want it hard and fast. Please, I need it." She turned and kneeled on the couch and rested her chest on the back of the couch; facing out the window. "Bella, here, someone might see us" Bella purred, "I don't care, let people look, let them see how much I am enjoying being fucked by my husband's huge dick" Jacob dropped down to his knees behind her and licked across her lips, "Damn, you are so fucking wet." He slid his tongue inside of her and brought his thumb up to rub her clit. Within seconds she was coming, splashing Jacobs face. "Please, please just fuck me." Bella begged. She had her eyes locked with Edward and could see him moving in the car. He seemed to be already jerking his dick, the smile on his face was a wicked smiled. That smile pushed her over the edge to orgasm more than what Jacob was doing to her. The thought of a forbidden relationship was so exciting she couldn't control herself. Jacob stood up and slid his dick into her dripping pussy, it felt so good. She didn't imagine it being Edward this time; she like the thought that he had to settle with watching Jacob fuck her for him. He had to settle with jerking off instead of fucking her himself.

Jacob grabbed her hips and started slamming his dick into her immediately. She reached forward and had to put her hand on the glass of the window to keep her balance. Edward was starting to make that same face as before. Jacob too, was making his noises already, "Oh my god, I can't believe I am going to come so fast already. You are pushing me to the edge and I can't hold back. You feel so fucking good!" Bella kept her eyes locked on Edwards and put a finger in her mouth and suck on it teasingly. That must have been it; she could see Edward's body spasm and his car shake a bit. Jacob filled her with his cum and slid out of her. Bella held Edward's gaze a moment longer, then turned towards Jacob. "Thanks dear, just what I needed. Sorry to say I have to head to bed; I have work in the morning" Jacob nodded, "Me too, and after tonight I don't know how I am going to function tomorrow or look at your Dad." He smiled and added sarcastically, "How do I face a man after I treated his daughter like a whore over a span of 6 hours?" Bella laughed out loud, "No, you don't love whores. Well, except for that girlfriend you have. But it will be even more difficult for me to deal with Super Doctor tomorrow." Jacob's face got serious, "Listen, I know he is hard on you, but it must be because of how he feels about you. He must see how good a nurse you are and just expects the best. I am sure he desires you to be the best you can be. I owe him my life, so try to help him out with whatever problems he has." Bella turned away from him and smiled, "I promise I will dear, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Bella went upstairs to get a quick shower, "I will be in bed after a shower; sorry to say I need some sleep" She said the last part with a crooked smile and a wink. "I guess I can deal with that", Jacob laughed, "I don't want your interest to be spent all in one day!"

The water felt good washing over Bella's body. Her thoughts lingered on how Edward got pleasure watching her being fucked by her husband. As she ran her soapy hands across her shoulders and between her breasts she started wondering if the thought of Edward while she had sex with her husband would be enough. Edward, even after all she had done today, the thought of him started that warm feeling in her lower belly. She had to stifle a moan as her forearm brushed her left nipple. No, she had to go to bed. The pleasures of Super Doctor would have to wait for her dreams.

"Dear, wake up.", Bella opened her eyes to see Jacob standing with a plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Why was she so distracted by Edward; why did she not feel the same stirring inside of her for her gorgeous husband? He stood there with no shirt, muscles rippling and hard. She did love his broad shoulders and the muscles she loved to kiss that rose up to the sides of his neck. Her eyes traced their way down his body, his perfect pecs, and his abs were perfect. But her favorite part of her eyes tracing down his body was when she reached the waist of his pajama pants. They hung low, and it showed the muscular V working it's way in from his hip pointing down to a perfect treat. Well for most women, but for her that V and treat were attached to another man.

"Thank you dear, you shouldn't have." Bella looked at the clock, "Damn, it's 7 already? I have to be in work in a half an hour."

"I thought you weren't in till 8?"

"No, dear remember I told you…Oh, shit, sorry, I forgot. I have to go in early because there is a conference in Ireland and Dr. Cullen and Alice have to attend a conference. We are splitting up their jobs to cover and it's being done in a meeting at 7:30. Glad I showered last night, gotta go." Bella jumped out of bed, shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, put on underwear and a bra, popped a couple grapes in her mouth, grabbed some scrubs out of the drawer, gulped some orange juice, slithered into her scrubs, kissed Jacob on the cheek, slipped on her crocs and was running out the door.

"Um, yeah, love you dear…" Jacob looked down at what was left of Bella's breakfast "Well I don't have to be into work for another 2 hours, so can't let this go to waist" Jacob sat on the bed and ate breakfast hoping that when Bella got home there would be a repeat of last night.

Bella was turning off her street and started to wonder why she was leaving in such a hurry. She had plenty of time since it took less than 10 minutes to get to work. But was she really hurrying to get to the meeting or to something else. Her thoughts went right to Edward, "I guess it's not something else I am rushing to, but someone else" She couldn't believe that she was getting wet just thinking about him again. What was she, some kind of horny teenager that couldn't control her hormones? It was getting a little absurd. She wondered if she took the leap to be with him, would these feelings, no cravings, go away or get worse. She shook her head, "No Bella, it's bad enough you want to sleep with the man that saved your husband's life, your best friend's brother. But, how can you not have major guilt over it? It won't happen, just avoid any situations that would put you and Edward together. That's it, I will just avoid being alone with Edward." She smiled at her decision and hardly noticed who she pulled up next to.

The knock at Bella's window startled her; standing there was her Sheriff Swan. Bella opened the door and jumped into her father's arms, "Dad, good morning, what brings you to the hospital today?"

"Well, good morning to you too. I can't really say at this point, but you will find out soon. All I can tell you is that it is something really big for our little area, not bad or good, but just big." He put his arm around Bella and they walked into the hospital together.

Bella was embarrassed when she walked through the hospital with her Dad. He was a likeable guy, and to anybody he let go for speeding a little or other minor offenses, he was a local hero. He got high fives, offers for lunches and dinners, and one of the older nurses even slipped him her number. Ewwww, she can't ever work with her again; bad mental pictures.

"Ok, Dad, I have a meeting to go to. Want to do lunch at 12?"

"Well, Bells, I am going to the same meeting. But, yes, I would love to have lunch with you."

Bella guessed the big news was going to be revealed at the meeting, "Ok, let's go. You can sit next to me, if it gets boring and we can write notes to each other" Bella chuckled and they both walked in.

The room was mostly empty when they walked in, but the Sheriff Swan fans quickly flowed in behind them like water from a fire hose. After 15 minutes the room was packed, and Bella was sure it was with more people than needed to be there. Was she missing something, everyone was whispering to each other. Edward walked in and the room became instantly quiet, like when a Mother Superior enters a Catholic School Saturday detention.

He quickly sat down and looked at Sheriff Swan. "Please, Sheriff Swan, the floor is yours."

As her father walked to the front of the conference room, she wondered how many faced Edward had. At the hot tub he looked like a cocky man who knew he was the focus of her self pleasure, during dinner he acted like a nervous 15 year old, in his car he looked like a jealous lover angry that he had to please himself while someone else pleased his woman, and today he looked like a over-serious field general that was happy to have no emotions to weigh him down.

"As you all know, we had a patient in the hospital last week that was under guard. This patient was the son of a foreign dignitary who had fallen while hiking and broke his leg. The father of this man wants to present an award to the nurse on duty, who the boy spoke very highly of to his father. The nurse will be flying out to Austria for a week with her husband and enjoy a great vacation."

Bella was trying to think back and remember who covered the patient. Oh, yeah, now she remembered…

"So, Alice and Jasper will be having a grand time next week in Austria" Bella's smiled with the announcement and clapped. The rest of the room followed suit.

Edward stood up and the room became quiet immediately. "Because of this development, Alice will not be able to attend the medical conference with me in Ireland. The person I have chosen will have the next 2 days off, with pay, to prepare for the weeklong conference. The nurse I have chosen to accompany me is…"

Even though Edward treated the nurses harshly she marveled at how, old and young, they all leaned forward with anticipation. The thoughts probably were maybe if they could get Super Doctor away from his post they could get their claws into the sexy man under the lab coat.

"…Mrs. Black." At the mentioning of her name, Bella jumped with a start. "Um, huh, what?" Some of the other nurses snickered and chuckled.

"Mrs. Black, you will be accompanying me to Ireland for the medical conference. You have off today and tomorrow to get your affairs in order and prepare for the trip." Bella laughed inside with his use of the word Affair; then the icy grip of realism clutched at her heart. A week in Ireland with Super Doctor, alone. Jasper had complained at some point during dinner that he couldn't go with Alice. Jacob couldn't go, and that meant a week alone with the man she just promised herself she would avoid being alone with.

As the room emptied Alice walked in and ran up to Bella, "This works out so well for both of us. I get a great trip with Jasper and you get to go to Ireland. I admit, I pressured Edward to choose you, but I knew you guys would have fun."

"Yeah, I guess we will. I have always wanted to go there. Are we staying at the same hotel?"

Alice giggled, "Yes, and it's part of the reason you were chosen. See you are the only person I knew it wouldn't be a big deal for."

Bella looked at Alice quizzically, "What won't be a big deal?"

Alice turned to walk away, "Well since it was booked for my brother and I the arrangements will stay the same. You two are sharing a room."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Bella flopped backwards into a chair. The room had cleared; she was all alone. "How, why? I can't. No. How am I supposed to separate myself from him if I am spending a week with him?" Bella stood up quickly and had to pause to gain her balance. Her head spun with all that was happening. She took a deep breath and headed out the door. She went to the elevator and pushed 8 for the Administrative Floor. She had a plan, though it wasn't a great one. She would march up to the Nursing Administrator's Office and demand that she couldn't go. Not sure why, as of yet, but she would figure it out by the time she got there. Nothing could make her go and run the risk of doing what she knew would happen if they had the chance.

The doors opened with a ding and Bella stepped out. Ahead of her stood the Nursing Administrator Office. She took a few steps and was at the door. She knocked, "Come in." She took another deep breath and opened the door.

The office was pristinely white; almost painful to look at. "Oh, hello Ms. Black. Congrats on the trip. I know you will do our hospital proud. You were the most qualified in this part of the state to go, and I know you will not only represent our hospital but our country."

Bella blinked quickly and took a quick breath, "Wait, country? What do you mean country?"

"Oh, you didn't know? This isn't just a trip with reps from each hospital, or even each county or state. You, Ms. Black, are the nursing representative for the United States of America. You and Dr. Cullen will be bringing back information about new technologies, and the both of you will be our liaisons with the other country's contacts you meet. Thank you for your dedication and sacrificing some time with your husband. This will go on your record and…" the administrator got up and closed the door "…there is a raise involved. You will be given another title which will give you the advantage of working from home for part of your schedule. Also, since you seem to have a good working relationship with Dr. Cullen, you will be taking part in monthly conferences across the country to share your knowledge. Alice suggested that since you are going to the conference you should have the whole package. I agreed. So, again, congratulations. Now, Ms. Black, what is it you wanted?"

Bella realized she was holding her breath the entire time. She took a few deep breaths and said, "I, um, just wanted to thank you for choosing me for such an important assignment and position. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Ms. Black. Have a good day."

Bella nodded, got up, and before she knew it she was in her car driving home.

Bella pulled into the driveway of her home, shut off the engine, and took a few deep breaths. "What am I going to say to Jacob? How will he react?" She got out of her SUV and walked to the door. As she opened the door she heard, "Surprise!" There stood: Alice, Jasper, Jacob, her father, and Super Doctor. Jacob was holding a bouquet of flowers and a sign that said "Congrats! Have fun in Ireland!"

Alice ran to Bella and hugged her, "I am so happy for you. You deserve this position and the time off. I know it sucks you have to spend it with my stick in the mud brother, but try to enjoy your time anyway. Don't let him ruin it for you."

Jacob stepped forward, "Hey, back off. I have limited time to spend with my wife before she goes to the Emerald Isle." Jacob hugged her. Bella felt like she could melt into him at that moment; his large arms and wide torso sucking her in. She could feel the heat of his body envelop her and seep into her own body.

"I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you, but I guess you already know", Bella chuckled.

Sheriff Swan started to wave his arms in the direction of the door, "Ok, everyone, time to go. Let the lovebirds spend some time together before she has to leave."

Edward walked up to Jacob and shook his hand, "I will take good care of her, I promise." Edward looked directly into Bella's eyes when he said he promised. It made a chill go up her spine, and a tingle spread between her legs.

Jacob slapped Edward on the shoulder, "I know you will buddy. And while you are there fine a nice girl and get laid. Throw caution to the wind and just do it. Don't worry about the next day. You need to relax. For this I am your doctor and your prescription is to get laid, and not only once, as much as you can in your free time." Jacob leaned in towards Edward's ear and said loudly on purpose so Bella could hear "Those Irish girls are hot; show them what American guys can do in the bedroom!" Jacob laughed loudly and gave a quick hug to Edward.

Edward sheepishly chuckled and went out the door.

"So you are ok with this? Did you know that I can work from home, but I also will be traveling every month around the country?"

Jacob hugged her again, "Of course I know. Alice explained the whole thing to me. I will miss you, but I support you and your career. This is a big honor and I am proud of you. I also have some possible good news for you dealing with an important issue to us."

Bella looked up at him quizzically, "What? Everything ok?"

Jacob reached an arm under her legs and scooped her up in his arms. He started walking up their steps to their bedroom, "Better than ok. I went to the doctors today to get some results of tests that were run. The human body is a wonderful machine, and someone you know has some little fishies swimming in his pond again!"

Bella's jaw dropped open, and her eyes opened wide.

"Yup, you guessed it, I am a modern miracle. My body has repaired itself a little. My sperm count is still really low, but it is still higher than I was supposed to have. A little more than none is a lot! They told me there is a 1% chance of pregnancy at this point, but you want to try for the fun of it?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears, "Yes, of course. I can't believe this. Please, we need to practice now. AND OFTEN!"

Jacob laughed a deep, almost sinister laugh, "Oh, I plan on it. By the time I take you to the airport you won't be able to walk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The hot water felt so good. It ran down Bella's body and relaxed her muscles along its path to the shower floor. She was sore all over. Most of her body hurt from her muscles tightening and releasing as orgasm after orgasm washed over her body over the past 12 hours. The concentration of soreness, which was well worth it, was a region of her body from her lower belly to the top of her thighs. Jacob's excitement was evident as he repeatedly came and got hard again. There was no break in their lovemaking and she told Jacob, "Dear, I love you, and I am happy you are so excited. Yes, you have made me feel wonderful, but I cannot deal with anything inside of me anymore today. I need a break; my pussy needs a break."

Jacob chuckled, "But I was going to grab a sandwich and get back to work. Ok, why don't you relax and I will help you pack. You have 2 days to get ready, and I don't want to make you too sore so we can't have a repeat tomorrow."

Bella was surprised with herself. She did not once think of Edward during her lovemaking with Jacob. Maybe her decision to push him out of her mind had worked. She smiled, being proud of herself, and she stepped out of the shower. There stood Jacob, with a hard on, smiling back at her. His dick was red, apparently like her, was sore. Bella laughed, "Apparently your little man looks as sore as I am." Jacob looked down and then back up with a crooked smile and lust pouring from his eyes, "Yes, but I can't help it. The thought of you naked, your tits bouncing as you ride on top of me, makes him want more. And, I have to admit, I think I found a new fetish. The thought of you getting pregnant is driving me up the wall."

Bella could feel moisture dripping down her upper thighs and it wasn't from the shower. Bella walked to the sink, bent over and grabbed the counter and said, "Sore or not, I can't turn down such a nice cock. Come and get me." Jacob didn't waste any time and walked up behind her. Bella could feel his finger plunge into her, "Someone is ready to go; I guess we will count the previous 12 hours as foreplay." Bella could feel the head of his dick slip past her lips and he thrust into her hard and buried himself into her. Jacob wasted no time as he grabbed her hips and pounded in and out of her. Bella looked into the large bathroom mirror and her eyes locked eyes with Jacob. His eyes swam with lust and passion, his mouth was set in a determined scowl, and his jaw was flexed and tight. The orgasm took her by surprise and exploded across her body. Jacob had to hold her up as her knees buckled and she almost fell. The waves of passion continued and she could not get her legs to support her. Jacob pulled out of her and Bella release a whimper of disappointment. He turned her around and lifter her up and put her on the counter next to the sink. "Instead of me holding you up, just relax and I will take care of the rest" Jacob got down on his knees and plunged his tongue into her pussy. He placed his thumb on her clit and started to rub up and down and left and right. His tongue fucked her like his wonderful dick, and another orgasm hit her so hard she couldn't breathe. He slid his mouth up to her clit and slid two fingers into her. His tongue danced over and around as he pulled the hood back to totally expose her clit. He ran his tongue in circles and would slide it across. She began to build to another orgasm and he started to suck her clit and nibble on it. Bella saw fireworks in her vision, then black spots warning her of possibly losing consciousness. Jacob stood slowly keeping Bella's legs on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and she locked her hands behind his neck. He slammed into her without tenderness and love. He gave her what they both wanted; a hard violent fucking. The orgasms were non-stop, and she lost track of time. At some point she felt Jacob explode in her as a shared ecstasy of a shared orgasm washed over her. Everything went black, and she didn't care.

Bella woke up laying on the bed under the covers. The sun was up, but it was past early morning. Next to her lay her large suit case, and a smaller bag she didn't remember taking out. The door opened, and like a replay of yesterday, there stood Jacob with a tray of breakfast. "Ok, you don't have a meeting and you are with me the whole day. Here is your brunch, I would say breakfast, but since it's almost noon it doesn't qualify anymore. Why don't we spend the day cuddled up on the couch and watch some movies? I miss doing that." Bella sat up, and couldn't help but tear up a little, "Sure dear, sounds perfect." They shared brunch together in bed, and as Bella was getting dressed she asked, "Did you pull out that bag?" Jacob snickered, "Yes I did, and you can't open it till you get to Ireland. I also packed your suit case. You are all set and ready to go." Bella hugged him and took him by the hand and led him downstairs to the couch.

The spent the day cuddled up watching movies and napping. Jacob ordered a pizza for dinner and walked out from the kitchen with pizza on paper plates and two glasses of red wine. Bella started laughing, "Pizza on paper plates and wine, WOW, we are going high class tonight!" Jacob set down the plates and wine glasses and bowed, "Nothing is too good for the Queen of the Black House. And I have a little surprise for you after dinner." They ate pizza and drank wine while they laughed and giggled over life. Bella felt a connection that had been missing for years, and she was happy it was back. After they were done, Jacob cleaned up dinner and then stood in front of the tv with a dvd case in his hand.

"I borrowed a movie from a friend of ours. We haven't watched one of these in a while, and I thought it would be fun to do so the night before you left." Bella saw the look of lust in his eyes again, "Wait, watch what?" Jacob let out a deep chuckle, "You'll see."

The movie started and it wasn't any question it was porn. It was a quality one with an actual attempt at a plot and the actors looked good. A woman was dressed in an old school nurse's uniform with the short white skirt and white hat. She was about to leave the bedroom when she was greeted by a man at the door. "How about you dress in a uniform like that for me", Jacob whispered into Bella's ear as he gently caressed the side of her neck with the back of his fingers. Bella looked into his eyes and slid her hand up his thigh, "What, you don't like me in scrubs?" She could feel his dick was rock hard through his pajama pants, and traced her finger up until she reached the head which was peaking out past the waistband. She teasingly ran her finger nail around the head and kissed him. Bella could hear the action getting hot and heavy in the movie and her lips left Jacobs to trace her way down his chin and neck. There was no doubting where she was going, and Jacob quickly slid down his pajama pants. Bella wasted no time kissing the rest of the way down and swallowed his dick all the way down to the base. Jacob moaned loud and wrapped his fingers in Bella's hair. Bella peeked up and saw Jacob watching the screen, and she did the same. She continued to suck his dick through the opening sex scene, and Jacob returned the favor during the next as the woman was fucked from behind by a cop who had pulled her over on the way to work.

The woman arrived at a hospital and was told to attend a meeting with the Head of Staff. Jacob sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap so they were both facing the screen. He slid in easily and held onto her hips as Bella ground against him. The nurse walked into the office and there was no time wasted as the were fucking. The nurse was bent over the desk and the doctor had a tight grip on her ponytail. It was a violent, hard fucking, but it looked so good to Bella. Jacob's moans were starting to come from deep in his chest, and Bella knew he was going to come soon. He reached around and started to run his finger across her clit as she ground against his dick. The action caused her to plunge off the edge into a long repeating orgasm. Jacob wrapped his other arm around her hips and pushed hard into her as he came.

Bella sat next to him and they cuddled through the rest of the movie teasing eachother. They had sex 2 more times before the movie was over. When it ended; Jacob picked Bella up and walked her up the stairs for continued pleasure. "Did you enjoy the movie? I thought it was fitting since you are a nurse." Bella purred, "Yes." "I wasn't sure about the doctor affair part, kind of creepy since one of your doctor co-workers is one of our best friends." Bella chuckled a little nervously, "Yeah, now the thought of that makes my stomach feel a little uneasy." Jacob laughed, "I will fix that!" Bella looked up into his eyes, "Who did you borrow that movie from anyway." Jacob set her down on the bed, "The only bachelor I know that had a porn library, Edward. He even recommended this one. Guess he thought it would be more of a joke than anything." Bella faked a laugh, "Yeah, he is always joking around." Bella wondered how much of it was just joking, or just a statement towards the trip to Ireland.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Jacob put her suitcase and bag into the back of his truck and got inside. "Ok, kiddo, we are set to go."

Bella sat in the passenger seat and was still trying to think of excuses not to go. She had made the decision to not let Edward interfere in her marriage, and she was going to stick to that decision. She had to admit it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, than that she really meant it. "So, what are you going to do while I am away working?"

Jacob laughed, " Working, oh yeah, working in Ireland. I am going to order pizza every meal, pick up hookers, and rent lots of porn. Maybe I will be nice and make the hookers wear Bella masks so that I can pretend they are you."

Bella slapped him on the shoulder, "They better! And you better imagine those girls in your porn are me too."

Jacob pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the airport, "Remember not to open that bag until you get there. It is a surprise and I don't want you to mess it up by opening it early."

"I won't, and besides I won't have time to open it early. Because of the flight problems, as soon as we get there we have a presentation to attend. I won't get to the room until tonight anyway." She sighed "I can't believe the only flight we could get was a 10 p.m. flight. By the time we fly 7 hours, and calculate they are 5 hours ahead of us, we have an hour before the 11 a.m. presentation. I am going to be so tired!"

Jacob pouted, "Ohw, is my wittle Bewwa gonna be tirewd? Sleep on the plane and you will be fine. I know you are a little sleep deprived because of the past couple days, but it was worth it right?"

Bella wrapped her hands around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder, "It absolutely was, especially since there is a 1% chance. You have to figure since we did it like a thousand times, the odds are with us."

Jacob reached up and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek, "Yes, I hope this happens. If not, we will just wait a little longer to see if the percentages go up."

Bella snuggled against Jacob's arm and drifted off to sleep.

Bella was awoken by a kiss. "Time to get up sleeping beauty. We are here, now get on that plane and get to work"

Jacob grabbed Bella's bags and led her into the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Bella was half asleep walking through the airport and finding the correct gate for her plane. She plopped down in her seat and Jacob sat beside her. "You going to wake up at some point today, or are you just going to sleep?" Bella looked up at him through partially closed eyes, "So I can choose to sleep all day? Score!" Bella looked back down at her lap and let her eyes start to slowly close. She enjoyed how relaxed she felt, and it was getting better as she felt a hand on her shoulder and start massaging. Bella turner her head toward Jacob, "Mmmm, that feels good." Through half closed eyes she could see Jacob smirking and holding up both his hands. It took Bella about 2 heartbeats to realize that Jacob was not the one massaging her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up. Standing behind her was Edward. "Hello, Bella, ready for our flight? You really need a vacation, you are so tense." Jacob let out a loud laugh, "You scared the crap out of her. That was funny."

Bella stammered, "Why were you, um, you, ah." Her head quickly snapped a look towards Jacob, "Not funny. Not funny at all!" and she stomped off.

Jacob turned to Edward, "She is really tired, and apparently cranky." Edward chuckled, "It's cool. She has been stressed at work and she really needs a break. I am hoping to help her alleviate some of her stress this trip. The traveling will be good for her." Jacob nodded, "I agree. She needs a break, even though it is under the excuse of work."

Edward sat down in the seat Bella vacated and slapped Jacob on the shoulder, "So I hear that you are progressing along and have some fish in the pond?" Jacob's smile faded quickly and was replaced with a very serious look, "Thanks to you. The specialist said that if I hadn't had such a great surgeon put me back together I would never have hope of any kind of healing. I owe you so much, and if Bella and I can have a child…I will owe you more than I can ever say." Edward smiled, "All I can say is 'What are friends for'? I am happy things are going well, and I hope you and Bella can have a little one soon."

_Flight 137 to Dublin, Ireland is now boarding._

Bella walked back up to the pair, "Ok, time to go." She kissed and hugged Jacob, "Now remember don't open that bag till you get there. And try not to till it is time for you to relax." Bella looked up into his eyes, "Ok, and save up some of your little friends while I am gone. I want to keep trying when I get back." Jacob saluted her, "Yes sir!"

Edward waved to Jacob and boarded the plane. Bella follow close behind. Inside the plane was bright white with accents of green. Bella placed her carryon above her and sat in her seat. She sighed as she sunk into the most comfortable plane seat she had ever sat in. Edward sat 2 seats away from her, and she was happy for it. Bella was so tired she wasn't even sure if she remembered the plane taking off before she fell into blissful sleep.

There was a shake that jarred Bella awake. The plane was landing, and she shook the cobwebs from her head.

_Thank you all for flying with us; hope your visit to Ireland is a good one._

Bella grabbed her bag, and got off the plane with Edward close behind on his cell phone. "Ms. Black, we have a shuttle awaiting us outside that will take us to the conference, and bring our bags to the hotel." Bella nodded, "Do you have the number of the hotel in your cell? I want to call them." Edward replied, "Why, yes I do. " Edward punched some keys, "I dialed, it's ringing." Bella took the phone and mouthed silent Thanks.

"Hello, yes, I am staying in a room booked for a Dr. Edward Cullen. Is there any way that I can book another room. "Edward's eyes narrowed to slits, and the anger welling up inside him was easily seen. "That's all, well yes, that will be ok. Oh, really, thanks I appreciate it. Oh, yeah, Isabella Black. Thanks again."

Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward, "Ok, I am staying in a separate room, but apparently it is adjacent to yours." Bella walked away before Edward could say anything, but she did notice the nasty look he was giving her.

The shuttle ride was silent as a grave. Bella could tell Edward was not happy she got a different room, and she was not sure how she felt about the obvious plans he must have had for the two of them. "Ms. Black, I am sad that you felt the need for extra privacy this trip. Apparently the signals I was getting were incorrect. Please forgive me."

Bella was confused. He had just apologized for being angry; at least that's what it sounded like. "That's fine Edward; we both know certain things shouldn't happen." The shuttle pulled up as Bella finished her sentence and she got out.

Bella and Edward walked into the lobby of the conference hall. It was filled with the normal wall to wall tables covered in pamphlets, pens, bags, and lots of other cheap giveaways to attract people. Edward motioned to their left, "That's our room."

They walked to the door and after showing their identification to the man positioned at the door they walked in. The room was active with people having conversations about what new discoveries their country's hospitals had. Many languages mixed into an indiscernible mix of noise. There was a raised platform at the front of the room which had a table, some chairs, a podium and microphone, and something covered by a small tarp. Standing behind the tarp was a woman constantly scanning the room, as if poised to pounce on any troublemakers.

Edward turned towards the platform and froze. There stood a gorgeous woman. She was dressed in charcoal gray slacks, a black button up shirt, and a matching charcoal gray blazer. He suit was perfectly tailored to her; the suit hugged and showed off her curves better than a bathing suit. She was tall, tan, with long black hair, full lips, and piercing brown eyes that threatened to chew you up and spit you out. She had a lithe frame, but athletic; with some of her buttons undone there was a flash of cleavage here and there as she moved. Her body was tensed and as she turned he enjoyed the back view just as well. Those pants were the greatest pants he had ever seen, they fit her ass and hips so well, and he realized he had stopped breathing. Well, if Ms. Black was not going to be his this trip, this woman would be.

"Ms. Black, since you have made your feelings very apparent to me, I plan on taking some advice from your husband. I might was well get lucky since we are here." The look on Bella's face was like a fine wine, enjoyed by more than one sense. She looked confused, jealous, and mad at the same time.

Edward crossed the floor towards the woman in a few long confident strides, "Hello, miss, you guarding the newest piece of medical technology, or searching for the right guy for tonight?" She looked down with a glare, but Edward gave her his patented smile. The smile that got him what he wanted when he wanted, and mixed with the sparkle in his eyes, most women couldn't resist. Her face eased a bit, "Well, sir, maybe a little bit of both. Which answer would you more like to hear?" Her accent pushed Edward back on his heels a bit; there was a hint of Spanish in that accent. He chuckled, she would be fun,"Well as a Doctor I have to say yes to both. On one hand I am interested in knowing about new technologies to save people's lives, but on the other hand I like to not only be a doctor during the day." And he flashed the smile again, "But I like playing doctor at night."

The woman stepped forward and squatted on the platform in front of Edward, "Well, doctor, I am an FBI agent and I like to play cop at night. It's the handcuffs, guys dig the handcuffs." Edward had a full view down her shirt as she leaned forward. The view was mind blowing, she didn't wear a bra and he could see the beautiful breasts that lay beneath her shirt. They perfectly fit her frame, ample size, not too big or too small. They were each a handful of beautiful flesh which needed his immediate attention. He let his mind wander to a day dream of his hands caressing those beautiful breasts as he kissed and nibbled on those nipples. He saw her on her knees looking up at him with those deep brown eyes as she slid his dick in and out of her mouth. The picture shifted to him with his face buried into her pussy, smelling her sweet scent as he ran his tongue in circles around her clit. Again a shift in action as he saw himself behind her, holding onto those beautiful hips as she slammed his dick into her from behind.

_Snap_

Edward's dream evaporated instantly to see the woman in front of him with her hand in the air, "Is the view that good or are you having daydreams?" Edward gave a sinister sounding chuckle, "Daydreams, no. I was just seeing what I know will happen tonight." He winked at her, "Well, agent…" He let the words hang in the air. She smiled and stood up, "Agent Aviles, Jacqueline Aviles. And I am at your service Dr…" Jacqueline let it hang in the air also. Edward loved how she purred when she said service, "I am Doctor Edward Cullen, surgeon and expert in pleasure." Jacqueline's smiled, "Ballsy, you are ballsy, but I like it. She leaned forward, reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, and pulled out his phone. She punched in a few keystrokes and put the phone back. She stood up, reached for her phone and it started to vibrate. "Now, Doctor, you have my number and I have yours. I will see you at dinner tonight, you choose, but please give me at least an hour notice." Her eyes seemed to smolder with lust as she looked into Edward's eyes, "I want to make sure I am ready to go to the doctors."

Bella watched the exchange between the woman and Edward. At first she was trying to convince herself that it was no big deal, but she could almost see the air around them oozed sexual tension. She began to feel anger well up inside of her as she succumbed to the fact that she was jealous and she did not want this woman to be with Edward. She stomped over towards them and reached out a hand, "Hello, I am Isabella Black, a colleague of Dr. Cullen's. Glad to meet you." Edward turned to Bella, "Ms. Black this is Agent Jacqueline Aviles. She is guarding that special piece of technology, and we have a dinner date tonight. Sorry but you will be on your own for dinner." Jacqueline smiled at Bella, "Nice to meet you Ms. Black. Well I have to get back to work, maybe we will talk later." She stood up, winked at Edward, and walked back to her post behind the covered object. Edward leaned in close, "Well, Ms. Black, you made your choice. Glad we have adjoining rooms; so when you hear her screams of pleasure you can know that it would have been you, and when you hear mine I hope you know that you could have been making me feel so good." The evil smirk was the last thing Bella saw as Edward turned around and walked to a seat. Bella whispered to herself, "I fucking hate him, what a self centered asshole!" But she had to admit the thought of being with him in is what she wanted, and just the thought of it made her wet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Bella could not believe all that she had absorbed through the 4 hour presentation. She wasn't sure how she could concentrate while being jealous over the glances that Agent Jackie and Edward were sharing. The sexual tension in the room was thick as fog, and she sometimes felt the heat around Edward's body rise a few degrees when they locked eyes.

She had to get out and away from Edward for a bit and sort through her feelings. Jealousy, she finally admitted it, she was jealous. Now where does she go with this new found knowledge? "Ms. Black, I found that to be a very informative lecture, how about you?" Bella didn't turn to face Edward and she tried to keep her voice monotone and devoid from emotion, "Yes, Dr. Cullen, it was. I am going to take the shuttle back to the hotel and rest for a while. I will see you tomorrow." Bella walked through the doors to the outside, and she could feel his body close by following her. It was as if some energy flowing from his body was being sensed by hers. He continued to follow her to the awaiting shuttle and walked quickly forward to open the door for her. Bella hopped in quickly and tried to close the door, but Edward held the handle. He leaned in and ran his face along the side of Bella's neck and she could hear him breathe deeply. His face was in front of hers, their lips less than an inch apart. Bella locked her eyes with him, and there was a deep, lustful fire in the space where eyeballs should have been, "Bella, you may hide in your room so you don't have to see me till tomorrow, but…" he leaned in closer so that she could feel the heat of his lips almost touch hers " you sure as hell will hear what you have missed. You will hear what you want, whether or not you have admitted it to yourself or not. You want me, and eventually you will be mine."

Edward stood and closed the door and mockingly smiled and waved goodbye. She hated him, but how long was she going to be able to stay away before his prediction came true. "You ok dear? Oh, I know it's none of my business, but you seem distressed. Was that an unwarranted advance from that young man?" Bella looked up at the woman driving the shuttle. She was looking back in her rearview mirror, and Bella could see the laugh-lines along her eyes. She seemed to be an older woman, maybe in her late 50's, but athletic. "Um, yes and no. I am not sure." Bella wondered why she would even say anything to a stranger, but this also might be the best time since she wouldn't see this woman ever again.

"Well, if it is an acceptable advance I would take it if I were you dear. That man wants you more than he even understands. And if you don't mine me saying so, I wish it was me that he was getting close to like that. I would have taken him right here in the van." She finished up with a loud chuckle, and Bella could see how the laugh-lines got on her face as her eyes showed the evidence of a large smile across her face.

"I guess I could introduce him to you, I think you two might hit it off" Bella laughed, but even at the joking thought made her think of that agent again, and anger and jealousy flowed through her like fire in her veins.

"Dear, you look upset. I am sorry if I have bothered you. Please relax and we should be there in a few minutes." She then began to hum some tune Bella didn't recognize. She wouldn't think about this anymore. She would order room service, take a hot shower, and relax.

The woman's voice broke Bella's reverie, "Dear, we are here. And I want to give you some old woman's advice. I see you have a ring on your finger, and I am going to assume that man wasn't your husband. I was married to my late husband, Charles, for 37 years. I once had an itch to scratch and I did. He never found out, but what I learned is that the heat and passion that man and I had was not worth the love and support I had with Charles. But, you won't figure that out till you do it yourself. If you don't you may end up like a few of my friends who had a man in mind to scratch their itch with. They didn't, they became obsessed, and it ended their marriage. Sometimes the Irish can be wrong, the low road is better than the high road."

Bella mumbled a "Thanks" and got out of the shuttle. The woman's words echoed in her head repeatedly. "If I don't give in, will this become an issue in my marriage? In some twisted way, do I owe it to Jacob to have an affair?"

"Ma'am, did you say something?" Bella looked up and there was the doorman holding open the door. Bella gave a half smile, "Um, no sir, just talking to myself, guess I am going crazy." As Bella walked in she heard him say, "No, Ma'am, they say you are only going crazy if you start arguing with yourself." Bella thought, "Arguing with myself, that's what I have been doing this whole time. My body wants Edward, and my mind and heart belong to Jacob." The only thing that worried Bella was if one got their way would it permanently sway the other's outlook on life.

Bella unlocked the door and walked into her room. The room consisted of a wooden four-post bed, a small bureau with a mirror, a vanity and chair, and a leather arm-chair sitting next to a small table that had a hurricane oil lamp upon it. She breathed in deep taking in the sweet smell of old wood and leather. "Now this is a place I can relax." Bella stepped in to see her two bags sitting to her right against the wall, and to her left was the door that connected to the adjoining room next to hers; Edward's room. She closed the door and walked to the only door left in the room. As she opened the door her breath caught in her throat; the bathroom was a simple room that had a sink, toilet, and tub. But it was a gorgeous wood Jacuzzi tub with a shower attachment. The tub looked like it could fit 3, "Well, I won't have any issue stretching out in that will I?"

Bella took a quick shower, fighting the urge to sink down in the Jacuzzi and relax. She pulled on the beautiful robe hanging on the hook behind the door, and strode out into the main room. She ordered room service and sat back to read one of the books she found below the table next to the arm-chair. As she settled back and started to feel her shoulders relax there was a knock at her door. She got up slowly, "In a minute." It only took her 3 strides to reach the door, and she opened it. There stood a young woman, maybe 16, with a tray. "Room service, Ma'am?" Bella took a deep breath and smelled the black and white sausage she ordered with a side of mash. "That smells wonderful, please come in." The young lady walked in carrying the tray and a small folding table, "Where will you be dining? If you don't mind the recommendation, I would say the arm-chair is the best." Bella nodded, "Then the arm-chair it is. Thank you so much." Bella tipped the girl and sat down to enjoy a wonderful dinner, but the bag Jacob packed caught her eye. "Well I am alone so I guess it's Christmas time for me!" Bella giggled a little and grabbed the bag. She put it down on the bed and opened it up. There was a note taped to a small digital recorder that said, "Play me after you get dressed". Bella pulled out the recorder and under it lay Jacob's favorite teddy (it was black and pink lace (which was really her favorite because of how he looked at her when she wore it), a small vibrator, and a small bottle of lube. "Well, dear, not sure what you had in mind, but I can slip this on for you." Bella dropped her robe to the floor and slipped on the teddy. She sat down and took a few bites before she pushed play. "Dear, I love you more than you will ever know. I respect and admire you for all your hard work and dealing with the problems we have had. I know I am not the easiest guy to be married to, but I try so hard for you. Tonight is your night. You are an ocean away from me, but my love is with you always. So sit back and relax. I sent some things with you in case you wanted them, and I promise you that you will be reaching for them before the night is out…" Bella pushed pause, she knew she would need to be finished dinner before she hit play again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"…as I pull back on your hair to expose your throat to me I slide my dick inside of you. I can smell your scent as I kiss and run my teeth across your neck. Can you feel me sliding my dick in and out of you, slowly? I can hear you start to make those low moans that echo from your chest that tell me you are getting close. I start to pump faster slamming into you. I can feel your pussy starting to grip my in spasms as you start to come. I slam into you as hard as I can. I can feel you clench down on my dick as you come, and you can feel me explode inside you. I lean down and kiss you, my tongue doing a post orgasmic dance with yours. Good night dear." Bella pushed stop on the player, and placed it and the vibrator on the night stand next to her. She was laying, sprawled out on the bed, her teddy pulled down to expose her left breast and pulled aside for her to access her pussy with the vibrator. She could still feel a steady spasm as the orgasm subsided fully.

Bella got up and went to the bathroom. She slid under the covers and smiled as she drifted off to sleep with thoughts Jacob running through her mind.

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of a door slamming shut and a man's voice. It was Edward's voice, she could hear it through the door that connected their rooms. Then she heard a woman's voice, Agent Jacqueline Aviles. Bella surprised herself how loud she said, "Fucking Whore!"

She tried to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't pull herself away from listening. And as the noises started she found herself thinking of Edward and reaching for her vibrator.

Edward opened the door to his room and stepped back, "After you Agent Jackie." Jackie stepped in, turned around, grabbed Edward by the tie, and pulled him in. "That's Agent Aviles to you!" She pulled him to her and had her tongue lunging from between her lips before she reached Edwards mouth. Edward could not believe how strong she was, and how forceful. It was a nice change to not be the aggressor, but still getting what he wanted. Edward felt himself being pushed back towards the door, and hit the wall next to it as the door slammed. Jackie had reached up and slammed the door shut as she pushed him back. Her mouth left his and slid down to his neck. Edward was thoroughly enjoying this, he could feel his dick growing quickly in his pants. He wanted to release his hard on, and if reading his mind, Jackie dropped to her knees and started to unbutton his pants. "I've been a bad cop and need to take a breathalyzer test!" She unzipped his pants with her teeth and yanked his pants down quickly. Her eyes widened as she took in the site of Edward's hard on in his boxers. She ran her fingernails along his balls a couple times and then drug a single fingernail along the bottom of his dick till she reached the head, which was sticking out above the waistband. She ran her fingernail around the head twice, then looked up and smiled. Edward felt his knees buckle and she played with the head of his dick. This woman was taking control, and he liked it. The door connecting his and Bella's rooms caught his attention. He was happy she was alone, and would hear the screams of passion soon. She deserved to eat alone, and be kept awake by his and Jackie's screaming orgasms. That's what she gets for not doing what he knew she wanted to, have him fuck her. The feeling of Jackie's mouth swallowing his dick brought his attention back to her. She had her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and was staring up at him. She slid his dick in and out of her mouth as she used her left hand to stroke his dick from mid-shaft to base and her right to play with his balls. "Oh, my fucking God, you are so fucking good at this! Swallow your breathalyzer Agent Aviles!" The Agent Aviles came out of Edward's mouth with a growl of impending pleasure. Jackie dropped her hands, pulled his dick out of her mouth, and said in a child like voice, "But officer, it is soooo big. I am not sure I can do that." Then flames of lust burnt in her eyes, and her voice became husky and evil, "Maybe I need you to make me do what you want." Edward reached down to her hair and wrapped her ponytail around his hand. Jackie started to gobble up his dick, and Edward started to slowly push her head down sliding more of his dick down her throat. Jackie held her hand up for a second, and Edward could feel her take a few deep breaths and her throat relax. Her hand dropped and Edward slid his dick the rest of the way down her throat. He slid her head back and forward again slowly till she could cope with her gag reflex. After a few seconds as he buried his dick down her throat again he felt her tongue lick his balls as she swallowed all of him. He knew there was no more gag reflex then, and he gripped on her ponytail tightly. He pulled her head back and slammed his hips forward to meet her head coming towards him. "Oh, yeah, fucking your face is great. I can't wait till I taste your pussy." Jackie's small whimpers and squeaks started to become moans. Edward looked down and saw her squatting with her knees apart. She was wearing no panties, and her hand was moving quickly side to side across her clit. He could feel the vibration of his dick in her throat as her moans reverberated through her. She reached around with her left hand and grabbed his ass, and then she started to pull him to her faster and harder than he was moving. Her body began to quiver, and Edward knew she was coming soon. As it seemed that she was at the threshold of coming, he pulled back her ponytail hard and he slammed his dick down her throat. The pain must have been just enough to pleasure her as her body started to spasm and Edward saw her squirt onto his feet as she came, a stream of liquid accompanying each spasm. Jackie reached up and grabbed Edward's dick as a hand hold and stood up. She smirked at him, "Sorry, didn't I mention I was a squirter? Now, officer, you are going to do a body cavity search…" She pulled a set of handcuffs out from behind her back, spun Edward around, and cuffed his hands behind him, "…without your hands. Oh, and first the strip search." Jackie stepped back and started to teasingly open her top button. Then she reached into the space between the buttons and pulled them apart; ripping her shirt and buttons flying around the room. She reached into the waist of her pants and ripped them apart violently, her pant button landing at Edward's feet. She slid out of her clothes and stood there naked. Edward was surprised at himself when he gasped. There she stood a statue of sensuality, more gorgeous than almost all the women he had ever fucked. He saw her smirk and stand still, probably liking that she was being stared at. Edward's eyes crawled across her like a wave across the sand at the beach. They slid down her neck to her smooth, but strong shoulders. His eyes finally moved down to her wonderful breasts. Tits was not a word that applied, these seemed like they were sculpted from stone, perfect in every way. They were perfect, large enough to fill Edward's hand, and her nipples were small and dark. They seemed to be mysterious and exotic, and he could not wait to touch them. Then he noticed that there were no tan lines, anywhere. His eyes slid down her smooth, flat stomach and past her gorgeous hips. There at the top of her thighs was a short haired small triangle that pointed to what he wanted right at that moment. "Please turn around, I must make sure you aren't hiding anything." Jackie complied without question. Her back was smooth and had a slightly muscular look. There was an indent that ran down from mid torso to the small of her back. Her ass must have been sculpted by the same man that had created her breasts. It was smaller, but her cheeks were rounded and you could see the muscles reaching down from the base of her ass to the back of her things. Her legs were long and her calves were well defined and gorgeous. Edward walked towards her and ran his face from her upper right arm to the back of her right ear, inhaling deeply as he moved. He teasingly kissed her ear and breathed heavily as he spoke, "Now you have been a bad girl, I have to check and see if you are hiding anything from me." He then gently bit her neck below her ear, and she let out a moan and swooned a little.

Edward slowly moved down her back placing kisses and scraping his teeth as me moved down. He placed a few kisses at the small of her back before he moved across to her right hip. He continued to place kisses along her hip and thigh and as me moved towards the back of her knee he couldn't help but notice the moan that escaped Jackie's lips. Edward thought to himself, "So, she is sensitive behind her knees" he couldn't help but smile at the though. Edward ran his tongue, horizontally, across the back of her knee. Jackie's knees buckled and she somewhat gracefully fell to the floor. She rolled over to her back and there was Edward kneeling at her feet. "Now you have to search and see if I am hiding anything in an orifice", she spread her legs apart "And please do"

Edward walked forward on his knees and leaned in. He inhaled the musky scent of Jackie's pussy and slowly ran his tongue up and down on the left and right of her opening. As he switched sides he would run his tongue across the opening of her pussy and she would let out a whine each time. Edward slid his tongue into her already wet pussy and moved upward till his tongue slid across her clit. Jackie reached down and grabbed Edwards head by the ears and pushed his face into her pussy, "Officer, I am in need of a good fuck and you better get all the pussy eating you can because I can't wait much longer. I want that fabulous dick to fill me up and make me scream!" Edward started to run his tongue side to side across her clit at a feverish pace. He could tell from her moans and body squirming that she was close to an orgasm. As she was hitting the beginning of her orgasm he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it while he kept sucking. She let out a low moaning scream and liquid shot all over Edward's face and the floor. Jackie pulled Edward's head up, "Now, you are going to fuck me. No slow loving bullshit; I want it harder and faster than you have ever fucked anyone before!"

Jackie stood up and walked around behind Edward with a key in her hand. Edward could see cum running in small streams from her pussy, down her legs, and to the floor. The handcuffs were undone, and Edward reflexively rubbed his wrists. Jackie walked back around, bent over, and reached down. She grabbed Edward's dick and pulled him up and forward. Edward quickly stood and moved towards her. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You keep looking at that door. Is that where your companion is? Is that the room where she sleeps? Is that where the real object of your desire is?" Edward pulled back alarmingly and opened his mouth to protest. Jackie placed her index finger across his lips, "I am not stupid. You are great looking, eat pussy like a champ, and have one of the best dicks I have ever seen. I need to be fucked and you want to fuck me. I know you would rather fuck her than anyone else, but why don't you use me as your fuck toy. I can take it. Take out your aggression on me, and fuck me so hard it hurts. You do that and you will be number one in my book. Do you want her to hear us?" Edward nodded and opened his mouth and sucked Jackie's finger into it. "Ok then, fuck me against her door. Let's make her jealous. I won't scream unless you make it worth my while" she reached down and gave his dick a couple strokes "And I am sure you will."

Jackie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Edwards neck and her legs around his hips. Edward grabbed her ass and lowered her pussy onto his dick. Jackie whimpered a bit, "Ok, take it a little slow big boy. Give me a chance to get comfy." Edward could feel her pussy squeezed tight around his dick, "I thought you wanted pain?" Jackie's eyes went from somewhat human to a beast's eyes smoldering with raw lust, "Ok, fuck me then, hurt me. Stretch my pussy further than it ever has before!" Edward gripped her ass tight and thrust his hips into her. Edward watched her face, her eyes wide open and a scream of pain escaped her lips, "Holy fuck, that fucking hurts, you are so fucking big. I think you tore me open, fuck me, oh it hurts, but feels so good, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Edward didn't need to be told twice. He slammed her back against the door and fucked her harder that he ever fucked anyone. Her screams were intoxicating and he lost all track of time. He couldn't tell how long had passed but his back was starting to get sore and his knees ached. Jacking was panting and screaming as orgasm after orgasm racked her body. Her nails were digging into his back and she was kissing, biting, and sucking on his neck and shoulders. He could swear that she broke his skin a few times, but the pain added to the pleasure. She began screaming, "This is the best fuck ever. Please cum for me, please." Edward somehow start fucking her harder, driving his dick into her so hard that she kept slamming into the door. He could feel his balls tighten and the orgasm start. He slowed down, but started to thrust twice as hard and said, "Fuck yeah, I am going to cum, oh fucking God, you are good!" Edward looked into her eyes and saw his previous feeling was correct; there was smears of blood around Jackie's mouth. With one final, hard thrust Edward came. Jackie's body spasmed with one last orgasm, and her head slumped forward onto Edward's shoulder. "Please set me down on the bed before you remove that massive cock. I won't be able to stand for a week." Edward laughed, "I hope you can't. What's up with the blood?" Jackie wiped some blood from her mouth with her index finger, looked at it, and then stuck her finger into her mouth to suck, "I guess I am a vampire. I like to taste blood when I fuck." Edward gently layed her down on the bed and stood up, "I am going to hit the shower, I will be out in a bit."

When Edward got out of the shower she was gone.


End file.
